Sonny Munroe's New BFF
by RoseBud96
Summary: When Sonny plays a joke on her best friend, Lucy, Lucy doesn't want to be friends anymore. Can Sonny find the inner friend in a special someone on stage two?
1. Like A Puzzle

**Sonny Munroe's New BFF**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the nice reviews on my last story, _Heck's Kitchen_, if you haven't read it yet, check it out! I really hope you like this new story! I'm hoping to make this story longer then the last. Enjoy!

**Summary: **When Sonny jokes about herbest friend, Lucy, Lucy doesn't want to be friends anymore. Can Sonny find the inner friend in a special someone on stage two?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance, only in my dreams.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

_"Sonny I heard what you said about me!" _My best friend from back home in Wisconsin, Lucy, was getting really mad at me from the joke I made up about her. I texted her back.

_"Lucy, I'm sorry! It was a joke!" _I held my phone anxiously in my hands, hoping she would forgive me. Lucy and I had been friends since kindergarden. We couldn't throw it all away now. My phone vibrated, 1 new message from Lucy.

_"Sonny, I don't think we should be friends anymore, I am just not going to believe that you're sorry this time."_ Lucy and I had had our fair share of fights as best friends.

_"Lucy, No! I am really truly sorry this time! Promise!" _But, she never texted back.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I walked down the narrow hallways of So Random! with the latest issue of Tween Weekly. I had found a picture of Sonny with a mouth full of food. I snickered as I looked at the picture again. _Sonny Munroe, from So Random! is not so lady like as she stuffs her face with food, _it read. I would never get tired of that. I came to Sonny's dressing room and the door was open. I knocked and walked in.

"What do you want?" she asked cynically. She was rolled up in a ball on her lime green futon. She had a tissue box next to her and she sniffled uncontrollably. The thing that most caught my eye was a picture on the floor, broken. Also her phone, I guess was thrown against the wall because the vivid pink wall had a crater with the phone on the floor under it.

"Sonny are you okay?" I sat down next to her on the futon. She got up and collected her self, moving the tissue box from the couch to the dresser. She walked over to where her phone was and picked it up.

"I'm fine," she snapped back. I glanced at her once she turned to face my way. "What? I said I'm _fine_!" She inflated the last word slowly for me to understand, although I already did.

"Really, Sonny? Because a person who is 'fine'," I did air quotes around fine, "doesn't destroy photos." I held up one of the wrecked pieces. I picked up the rest of the pieces and put them together, like a puzzle.

"Hey, is this your friend? Lucy? From my party." I looked at her again, this time she had a miniature trash can in her hands. She brushed the pieces in with her hands.

"That is her, the photo fell." She sounded dismal; her voice had no expression what so ever. I can read people as well as she can, and by the sound of her voice, she was lying. No one got that upset over a picture breaking.

"Sonny, did you smash that?" I pointed to the trash can. She didn't answer; she just sat on the coffee table and played with her hands. "Sonny?" She set the trash can on the floor. She played with her phone for a while (I was surprised it wasn't broken) and showed me a text message. My eyes widened, "Why would you say that about her?"

"It was a joke; I didn't know she would take it to heart."

"Who wouldn't?" I didn't know Sonny could be that harsh.

"Now she doesn't want to be friends anymore." Her voice cracked. I was feeling sorrow, it was weird.

"Sonny, I am sorry," Did I usually act like this around her? Well, just this once. I embraced her in a warm, friendly hug.

"Umm…this is kind of strange." She pulled away and so did I.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I should go, rehearsal." I walked out.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

That was really weird. Awkward, strange, creepy. Any word that is the antonym of nice, friendly, welcoming, could describe his visit. I found a copy of Tween Weekly on top of my tissue box, it wasn't mine. I looked at the subscription, _Chad D. Cooper. _It was open to a picture of me, an embarrassing photo of me. I shoved it into the trash can. Chad must've left it here; it was nice he didn't shove it in my face like I thought he would. I smiled, and then looked at my phone, it was mooing. I looked at it, 1 new message from Lucy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I am working on the next chapter now! Review, pretty please, I really want to know how I did! Thank you!**

** ~FlowerBud~**


	2. Ice Cream Shop

****

Sonny Munroe's New BFF

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the nice reviews! So, I had a little trouble with the chapter, I had trouble with the beginning. So, it will get better, lol. Enjoy!

**Summary: **When Sonny jokes about herbest friend, Lucy, Lucy doesn't want to be friends anymore. Can Sonny find the inner friend in a special someone on stage two?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Cold Stone or M&Ms or Forever 21.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

I didn't even bother to read the message, I just deleted it. If she didn't want me as a friend, then she would have to deal with it. _I need something to cheer me up._ I had the day off so I didn't have to be stuck here, I could run over to Cold Stone. I didn't feel like having a fro-yo in the cafeteria; Nico and Grady would probably be all over the machine. I put on my black strappy flats and my light fur coat; it was the middle of January. I grabbed my purse and stuffed my phone inside.

I left a note on Tawni's mirror telling her where I was going. I walked out of the studio and looked out into the street. I walked out and put my hands in my pockets. I looked at the Mackenzie Falls studio, it was stage two. I caught a glimpse of some of the Mackenzie Falls preps sun bathing. It was winter for crying out loud! Geniuses. That was weird, I looked over at them again, Chad said he had rehearsal; he wasn't in a lawn chair like the rest of them.

I kept walking down the street and came to the local Cold Stone. It was a celebrity hot spot so there was a lot of paparazzi. I opened the door and it was nice and quiet in there. Paparazzi weren't allowed in. There were only a few people in there.

"May I take your order?" A blonde man asked. His name tag indicated his name was Justin.

"Yes. Can I get a dark chocolate?"

"Would you like anything mixed into that?"

"M&Ms please." He scooped out the ice cream and began to work on it. He handed it to me and I walked down to the register to pay.

"$5.20 please." I pulled out the money and she handed me a receipt. I sat at one of bar stools and at the counter. I heard a big uproar from the paparazzi outside. And who else then Chad Dylan Cooper walked through the ice cream shop's double doors. I sighed, got up and asked the same man at the register for a to go lid. I put it on top of the ice cream and walked toward the doors when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Stay and have ice cream with me." I sighed and turned around.

"No, I am going."

"Sonny, I am sorry for that awkward moment earlier. Can I make it up to you by getting you an ice cream date with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Umm," I pretended to think about it, "No." I yanked his hand off my shoulder and opened the double doors. I could hear his foot steps behind me. I knew this would go on forever so I just turned around and walked back into the ice cream shop. I heard him chuckle deviously behind me.

"CDC always wins."

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I had gotten the same thing she had, and it was disgusting. How did she gobble the whole thing down?

"Isn't this so good?" She had a mouth full of ice cream, and it was the very last bit of it in her cup. I guess the tabloids were right; Sonny does eat like a pig.

"Yeah," I lied in a pitchy voice. I took in a big mouth full of it. The coldness of it stung my mouth, "So good." She smiled at me. I think she was actually having a good time. Either that or she was pretending. She got up to throw away her trash. She got a napkin to wipe her face with. She watched me eat the rest of mine, but I couldn't bear to take another bite. "I'm just going to get a top for mine, I'm not hungry."

"Okay," She said. I got up and asked the guy at the register for a lid. I walked back to our table and sat down. "So do I still get that ice cream date with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"You just got it," I said.

"But you didn't talk the whole time."

"Umm," I browsed her clothing. She was wearing a light yellow dress with white stripes. She had on white leggings and her hair was pulled into a low side ponytail. "I like your dress. Where did you get it?"

"What?"

"You said I wasn't talking and now I'm talking."

"I got my dress from Forever 21."

"Let's see," I thought, "Sonny, what did you do over the weekend?"

"I went to Tawni's 18th birthday party."

"And, how was it?" The truth was, I looked up ten conversation starters on Google; just in case we were stuck in another awkward moment.

"Colossal." I studied her face carefully, she was still upset.

"Sonny give me your phone."

"What?"

"Just give it to me." She dug threw her purse and set it on the table. I picked it up, it said, 1 new message from Lucy. I decided to read it.

_"Sonny! Stop ignoring me!" _I wrote back.

_"You said you didn't want to be friends anymore! I am hanging out with a new friend!" _I smiled. "Here," I handed it back. Her phone vibrated. Her face fell.

"I have to go," her voice cracked. She was about to get up.

"Sonny!" She actually listened to me this time and sat down. I studied her again.

"Sonny, my show is done with it's season and we have vacation time. I think you need a new friend and I want to give you one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sonny Munroe, say hello to your new BFF!"

* * *

**A/N: I actually Googled ten top conversation starters, lol. Also, the dress that Sonny's wearing is an exact replica of my shirt from Forever 21. Sonny's ice cream, dark chocolate, is what I got at Cold Stone a couple of weeks ago and it was really good. Haha, chapter three coming soon!**

**~FlowerBud~**


	3. Mall

**Sonny Munroe's New BFF**

**A/N: **Thank you for the nice reviews! This chapter is very short sorry. It's my last day of school though! Woo! Enjoy chapter 3!

**Summary: **When Sonny jokes about herbest friend, Lucy, Lucy doesn't want to be friends anymore. Can Sonny find the inner friend in a special someone on stage two?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Forever 21 or a Heather Floral Top or The Pulse.

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV:**

My jaw dropped open. Was he serious? _He_ wants to be _my _friend? Not just my friend but my "BFF"?

"You're kidding me, right?" I laughed, "This is some kind of joke right? I being Punk'd, am I supposed to believe you?"

"Sonny you know I can have a heart." I kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, he sounded disappointed. I stopped laughing without delay.

"You're serious?" He nodded. "Huh. You really want to be my friend?"

"BFF," he corrected me.

"Really?" He nodded. "Seriously?" He nodded again, "Are you su-"

"Sonny, I don't have all day." I stopped my babbling. "Sonny Munroe, will you be my BFF?" I was glad he didn't get down on one knee, paparazzi was already snapping pictures of us.

"Yes. Or I do." We laughed in harmony.

* * *

I was in my dressing room the next day putting on earrings. Ever since Chad asked me to be his friend or as he put it, his "BFF", I have been really interested with wearing earrings. My phone started mooing, 1 new message from, Chad.

"_Hey BFF! Open your door." _I did as he said and opened my dressing room door. And sure enough, he was standing there with an oversized sneer of triumph on his face. He handed me an envelope­­­­­.

_Sonny Munroe, you are cordially invited to go to the mall with Chad Dylan Cooper. RSVP to Chad Dylan Cooper, your BFF._

"Now this is just cliché. Just ask me."

"Do you want to go to the mall with me?"

"Yes."

**

* * *

****Chad's POV:**

We were driving to the mall in my car. It was kind of weird having Sonny in the passenger seat of _my_ car. I turned the radio station to _The Pulse._ _You Found Me _by _The Fray _was on and Sonny started to sing to it.

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to leave?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

She had an astounding voice. I could never top that. She continued to sing the rest of the song until it ended. She was silent for the rest of the way. When we arrived at the mall, I parked at the very end of the lot. She got her purse and I turned my car off. Today she was wearing a blue dress that went just above her knees. She had black boots on and a long necklace with a black heart hanging from the chain. It was freezing out and I noticed she wasn't wearing a coat.

"Aren't you cold?" I took off my coat and gave it to her, "Put it on."

"No I am warm," she told me.

"Put it on," I ignored her. She yanked it from my hands and put it on. It was a little large on her.

"This is bizarrely nice of you," she said and she stuffed her hands in the pockets.

"BFFs aren't mean to each other," I joked and she started laughing. We walked into the mall and she gave me back my coat. I put it on, I had no where else to put it.

"What are we going to do here?"

"I'm going to buy you something."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"That's not an answer. Where did you get that dress you wore yesterday?"

She sighed, "Forever 21."

"Let's go."

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV (I know it's very short!)**

He let me browse around the store so I could find something. I tried to look in the clearance section so he wouldn't have to spend too much money. I finally found the cutest top that was inexpensive. It was a Heather Floral Top.

**

* * *

****Back to Chad's POV:**

After I bought her the shirt she wanted, we left. It was a very cute shirt, _stop it Chad! You don't think the shirt is cute and you definitely don't think Sonny's cute! _I put back on that radio station she liked.

"Thank you so much Chad, you really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to, isn't that what friends are for?"

"BFF," she corrected me.

"BFF," I said back.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked.

"Hmm," I thought, "O! I got it!"

**

* * *

**

~FlowerBud~

**A/N: I know the POV's in this one were very short but sometimes it's hard writing what some of the characters are thinking! More coming soon!**


	4. Park

**Sonny Munroe's New BFF**

**A/N: **Thank you for the nice reviews! This chapter is based on the park I have in my neighborhood. So enjoy!

**Summary: **When Sonny jokes about herbest friend, Lucy, Lucy doesn't want to be friends anymore. Can Sonny find the inner friend in a special someone on stage two?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

**

* * *

****Chad's POV:**

I was making Sonny wait for what we were going to do together. I was sure she was going to enjoy the activity we had in store. We weren't doing it until tomorrow; she was going out of her mind trying to figure out what we were doing. Today, we were going for a walk in the park. I know it sounded romantic and something only a couple would do, but she agreed and…

And… I think I might like Sonny. I figured out that I didn't like her before because we spent so much time fighting that I never really saw it. But now that we're friends (I mean BFF) I have gotten to see the nicer side of Sonny. The happy, sunny side of Sonny. I was picking her up at four o'clock and it was three. She made me promise this would be nothing like a date. She said _no_ holding hands, _no_ looking into each other's eyes, and definitely _no_ manipulating her into liking me.

I was looking in the mirror trying to make myself look presentable. I had just waked up from a nap. Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't _take naps. I felt so tired from the morning run I take every morning. Hey, CDC has to stay in shape. My perfect blonde hair had turned into a bird's nest. My clothes had wrinkled up so much. This would never work I had to change.

I had decided on a white t-shirt with a red button down shirt on top. It was a long sleeved shirt, so I decided on rolling up the sleeves. I tried brushing my hair, but it just kept poofing up. So I brushed it down one more time and hair sprayed it in. I was wearing denim jeans with white converse shoes. I was walking down the halls of So Random! I looked around the halls making sure no one could see me. Sonny assured me that all the So Random! losers were out, I made sure anyway.

I knocked on Sonny's dressing room door.

"Just a minute!" She yelled. I could hear her foot steps slowly coming toward the door.

"Hi," I said when she opened the door. She was wearing the shirt I bought for her yesterday at the mall. It looked cute on her.

"Hey!" She said back.

"Uhh, are you ready?" Why was I getting so nervous? This wasn't a date anyway, it was just two BFF's walking around the park.

"Yeah. Hold on just a minute." She walked back into her dressing room. I walked in after her and she was putting on big golden hoop earrings.

"What are you doing? You said this wasn't a date so you don't have to dress up." She put the second earring on her ear.

"I know, but my mom gave me these earrings and they go with the shirt. Thank you again by the way."

"No problem." She got up and grabbed her cell and put it in her pocket.

"Let's go!" She told me and we left.

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV:**

The park was outside Hollywood so there weren't any paparazzi to spot us. We took his car again and we talked a little on the way there.

"Tawni was really jealous of my new shirt today."

"Ha. She should be."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Did he think it looked good on me?

"Umm, nothing." I wasn't going to pressure him anymore. He was already gripping and regripping the steering wheel. I pressed the buttons on the radio to channel 12. Normally, he would slap my hands away and tell me not to touch his baby, his precious car. But, now I guess he was too nervous to notice.

"I told you this wasn't a date." I tried to relax him.

"I know," he said, a little shaky though.

"Then stop being nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." We busted out into laughter.

"I'm not nervous," he sounded normal again.

"Sure. Okay. Whatever." I turned whatever song was playing on the radio up. It was _I Do Not Hook Up! _By _Kelly Clarkson_. We pulled up into a parking space in front of the park. I opened the door of his car to get out and so did he. The park was empty; no one was there. It was peaceful and quiet. All you could hear was the creaking of the swings going back and forth. There was a slide and monkey bars. The playing area of the park was surrounded by a side walk.

We walked up to the side walk and started walking around the park.

"This is beautiful," I said.

"Just like me," he said back. I smacked his shoulder. I laughed, "What?" He asked.

"I just can't believe you're that conceited."

"And I can't believe you're that happy."

"What's wrong with being happy?"

"Nothing, but no one is happy all the time."

"Well if you're a naturally happy person then you can be happy all the time. Do you think it's bad that I am happy all the time?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't."

"So are you saying that you like it that I am happy all the time?"

"I never said that either," he looked over towards the swings. "Come with me he said."

**

* * *

****Chad's POV:**

She followed me over to the swings. I pointed a finger at the swing seat for her to sit and she shook her head.

"Please?"

"Fine," she said. She sat down on the swing seat and I walked around to the back of her. I pushed her back gently for a while then grabbed the swing handles and pulled her back. "Chad, no!" she told me but I didn't listen. She gripped the handles for dear life as I pulled her forward. I pulled her back once more and let go. She flew almost all the way up. Her facial expression showed me she was scared so I when she came back I grabbed the handles and stopped her.

"Sorry," I apologized. Wait, I _apologized_?

"S'okay. I have just been afraid of going up that high since I was little and flipped over the bar, let go and broke my arm."

"Ouch," was all I could say.

"Yeah," she said.

"Let's go for something a little simpler." I took her hand a led her to the slide.

"Rule #1, no holding hands."

"O, right," I dropped her hand. She climbed up to the top and slid down. I was standing in front of the slide without knowing I was in her way. When she came to the end, she fell into my arms.

Wow.

**

* * *

****A/N: I didn't know how to end it, but more coming soon! R&R, please! Thank you so much!**

**~FlowerBud~**


	5. Delay

**Sonny's POV: **

I quickly got out of his arms. "Umm," I thought. It was getting awkward, "I need to get back to the studio, and I have rehearsal." I headed towards his car.

"Sonny, wait." I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't breaking one of your rules. If I hadn't caught you then we would've fell." That was true, I thought it over.

"Yeah, but I _do _have rehearsal."

"Okay," we went back to his car.

He dropped me off outside the studio lot. We didn't talk at all on the ride back. "Remember we have that _special thing _tomorrow," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 12, around lunch."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Sonny," he said and drove off. I sighed and walked back into the studio.

**Chad's POV:**

The next day I drove up to the studio lot. I wondered if she really did have rehearsal. It was 12:15. I picked a parking spot and parked there. I got out and walked up to studio three. It was very cold today; I had on a heavy jacket. I pushed open the big doors that were the closest to Sonny's dressing room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called. I opened the door and she was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Why aren't you ready?" I asked. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail that looked very sloppy. She coughed once and put the blanket down to pick up a tissue. She was wearing pajamas.

"I fell asleep here last night and woke up and didn't feel good. So, I went to the studio nurse and she said I had a fever so I stayed here."

"How come you didn't call? I would've came here earlier."

"I didn't want you to know I was sick, I didn't want to ruin your plan. Plus, I really wanted to know what it is." She got up, "I'll go get dressed now."

"Sonny, you have to rest. We can do the plan tomorrow." She looked pale and as if she was going to pass out. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch.

"I'm fine, it's just a cough and a fever." She looked at me, "You can go, I don't want you to get," she coughed, "sick," she finished.

"I'll stay here," she looked at me, "I won't get sick; Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't catch a cough and a fever." I laid her down and put another blanket on her. "It's very cold outside. That's why you have a cold; you never wear a jacket." I switched the channel to the channel that plays So Random a lot. I sat next to her feet; she didn't take up the whole couch. I looked at her again, she sniffled once and moaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can you hand me that water bottle." I grabbed and gave it to her. She sat up and gulped the whole thing down.

"I'm going to go get you soup from the chicken. I read somewhere that it helps."

"Chad Dylan Cooper read something?" She joked. Her voice got rough.

"Yeah he did, and you better stop making him mad or he won't get you that soup." I got up and left.

I came back with the soup and a packet of saltine crackers. She was in the same place watching an episode of _Wizards of Waverly Place_. I put the soup on the table where there was a ton of papers from a script. I moved them to her desk and set the crackers down.

"Come eat," I told her.

"Hold on," she got up in went to the bathroom. She came out shortly and sat down at the table. "Too much water," she laughed. She began to eat. She gobbled down the whole thing. I found an unopened orange juice box. I handed it to her.

"Drink." She did so. She went back to the bathroom. I heard her turn on a shower. She came back out.

"I'm going to be a while," she said, she sounded better.  
"I'll go to the store; I'll be back in a bit."

I went to Target. I looked around for a get well card. I found one that made noise when you opened it. I went to go find a gift for her. I found a teddy bear with a yellow bow around her neck.

When I came back she was drying her hair. "I'm back," I called. She walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a yellow robe with yellow slippers; it was sunny. Her hair was fully dry. I held the bear out to her. "For me?" I nodded, "Thank you!" She hugged the bear snugly. She set the bear on the couch and went back to the bathroom. She came out with pajamas on. She laid down on the couch and I sat back down next to her feet. Not long later she fell asleep. I put the card on the table and left out the door.

"Goodnight Sonny," I whispered and left.

**A/N: I came up with the sick idea because I didn't know what Chad and Sonny were going to do still. If any of you have ideas just press that button down there and tell me! I am going to use the best so be creative!!!**

**~FlowerBud~**


	6. Three Days of Sonny

**A/N: So I got two great ideas from xXAFanatic09Xx and MPsizzle. I decided to go with MPsizzle's idea. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny with a Chance or anything else I mention.**

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

Sonny had called me later that night to tell me she was going to stay at her house for the next three days while she got better. I went to visit her everyday. The feelings I had for Sonny grew more and more like a need everyday. I felt like I _needed _to see her, I _need_ to be with her, I _need _her. The first day I went to go see Sonny, I brought her yellow roses. She looked worse. She didn't even get out of her bed. I stayed for awhile and then left. I was worried by the way she looked.

The second day I saw Sonny, I brought her some chocolate chip cookies from the market. She looked a little better. She got up and walked around the house, she had regular every day clothes on, but her cough had turned into more of a bark.

The third day I saw Sonny, I brought her the new Kelly Clarkson CD, she mentioned she really wanted it before. Her cough had toned down a bit and she looked a little bit more like her regular self. I told her we were going to be doing our special thing tomorrow and she was more then excited to begin.

I went to go pick her up at her house around 10 o'clock AM. When I knocked on the door, she answered it this time. She looked way better; more like her normal self. She had on a green top with skinny blue jeans. She had on dark brown boots over her jeans.

"Hi," she said. Although she looked normal, her voice was hoarse from that bark cough.

"Hey," I examined her outfit one more time. No jacket. I glared at her. She sighed, coughed, and went back to go get her jacket. It was fur inside and white. "Good, let's go."

When we got into my car she turned up the heat. It wasn't really cold out, but I could deal with it, she was recovering from her cold and she needed the heat.

"Since it's the day of," cough, "our special thing," cough, "can you tell me what it is?" I felt bad for her.

"No and are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so." I drove up to the studio.

"The studio? Why are we here? I'm supposed to be on a sick day."

"I know, that's why we're sneaking in," I smiled and winked at her.

"Sneaking in? What if we," cough, "get caught?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get caught."

"You've done this before?"

"Once or twice. Three times maybe." She looked at me like I was crazy. "You're going to have fun once we get in."

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV:**

Once we sneaked in we went to my dressing room. "What are we doing here?"

"Shh," he shushed me. We looked in; no one was in there. "Okay, come on." We walked into my room.

"What are we doing?" I asked again.

"Okay, you take the outfit Tawni is supposed to wear for the next sketch you are doing. I'll stand out here and tell you when she's coming."

"Okay," I walked in and took the cheerleader uniform she wears frequently. The next sketch we were doing was another Dolphin Boy adventure.

"I hear footsteps she's coming!" I ran out to wear Chad was. Tawni turned the corner of the hallway and we walked into the room wear the other outfits were. We heard a scream come from the dressing room. We both tried to control our laughter.

"MARSHALL," she yelled, "MARSHALL, SOMEONE TOOK MY OUTFIT! I WANT IT BACK!" We heard footsteps.

"Tawn, did you check in the closet." Chad quickly wrote, 'I'm Tawni' on the outfit. He handed it to me and I walked out of the closet. I ran back to the dressing room. I looked into the room and Marshall and Tawni had their backs to me looking into the closet. I set the outfit down in plain sight and ran out of the room.

"Hey, Tawn, there it is."

"IT'S DRAWN ON!" Tawni screeched. I ran back into the closet and we both started breaking out into laughter.

"But, Tawn, it says I'm Tawni, you're Tawni," Marshall said and Tawni screamed.

Chad and I were laughing the whole way to the restaurant we were going to for lunch. We went through the drive through because I told Chad that my throat hurt and that I don't think we should stay out too long. When Chad dropped me off at home I told him he could come in for awhile. We went into my room and I put on the CD he gave me. We ate in my room and we talked some.

**

* * *

****Chad's POV:**

I decided that now was the best time then ever to tell her how I feel; I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sonny, I-I need to tell you something,"

"What," cough, "is it?" cough.

"Sonny, I-I like you,"

**

* * *

****A/N: I know that was a little jumping the shark by saying that he likes her at this point in the story. But, I'm having MAJOR writer's block. But, I'm so excited that Battle of the Network Stars is coming on today, wooo!**

**~FlowerBud~**


	7. Regret and Reject

**Sonny's POV:**

"Sonny, I like you," he confessed to me. _What am I supposed to do? _First, he hates my guts, then he wants to be my "BFF", and now he says he likes me? I didn't know how to react to something like that.

"Chad, I," I thought it over. _What do I say? What do I do? Do I tell him it's not going to work out? No, that will break his heart. _", I think you should go now. I have to get to bed for work tomorrow; big test in class." I took him by his hand and pushed him towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," I shoved him out the door and closed it just as he was going to say something.

Regret.

**Chad's POV:**

Reject.

* * *

I lay on my bed in my room and stared at the blank ceiling above me. The one girl that I truly, honestly, liked, just rejected me. The one girl that I just told her how I felt, just rejected me. The one girl that I liked because of her personality, her smile, her laugh, not just her clothes, her hair, her makeup, just rejected me. I felt so embarrassed. I felt as if she told me to her and then when I did, she turned her back on me and stabbed me in mine. I couldn't look at her, I can't talk to her, I can barely look her in the eye and tell her that I was going to take her to the amusement park; I was going to take her to the ice cream shop where it all started. I guess all of that is over now.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria. My show is returning and we start filming today. I looked like a mess; I couldn't sleep last night. I have been sitting with Sonny and Tawni at our own little table. We all were supposed to meet there everyday at lunch, but today they were both sitting at the So Random table with the rest of the So Random losers. I went to go sit at the Mackenzie Falls table. When I took a seat, no one paid any attention and no one said anything to me. I didn't eat my food. I was half way asleep at the table. I decided to get myself a glass of water to get me awake. I got up and threw my lunch away. When I walked over to the soda fountain, Sonny was there.

"Hi," she said to me. I smiled at her but didn't say anything. "So, where are we going today?"

"What?" I asked, I sounded dull and gray.

"You know how we always go somewhere everyday because we're BFFs?" She was acting as if I had never told her how I felt.

"Well, where do you want to go? I had nothing planned."

"But, you always have something planned for us."

"Yeah, but I thought, well what happened last night, I just," she stared at me.

"Did you catch my cold?" _What? _

"What," I heard it know. My voice wasn't dull, it was stuffy.

"I am so sorry, I told you that you shouldn't be around me. I'll take you to your house, come on," she dragged me out of the cafeteria, out of the studio lot, and into the parking lot. She took me to her small blue car. I didn't know she drove. The whole ride was silent and it seemed to drown on and on. When we finally got to my house, where no one was home, I dragged myself up to my room and put on a blue t-shirt and pajama pants. I guess this is how Sonny felt; horrible.

"I made you tea and I put honey in it," she handed me a glass.

"Thanks," I walked over to my huge living room and laid down on the couch. I picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. She sat down on the big lounge chair next to me and curled her feet up. I settled on _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_; there was nothing else on at one o'clock in the afternoon. Sonny got up and went upstairs. She came down with the big wool blanket from my room that my mom knitted for me when I was little. She laid it over me and sat back down in her original position.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I'm good," I said. "Thanks."

"Okay, I'll stay her just incase you need anything else," I nodded and focused on the TV. Not much later, I fell asleep.

I dreamed that after I told Sonny that I liked her she said that she liked me back. Then there were some blurry images from our dating life. Then it settled on a couple years later, I proposed to her. She agreed and we got married and lived happily ever after. This dream saddened me; I wanted so badly for it to be real but I guess it won't.

I woke up and looked around the room. Sonny was asleep. Her mouth hung open slightly and her breathing was steady. I got up and looked at the clock. It was three. I went to the bathroom and when I came out she was lying upright in the chair, awake, flipping through the channels. She looked back at me and her eyes had dark bags under them.

"Hi sleepy head," she giggled.

"You pasted out too," I corrected her.

"Well your snoring put me to sleep."

"I don't snore."

"Yeah, sure."

"I feel so much better," I stretched my arms and yawned and flopped myself on the couch.

"Just wait until tomorrow." We both focused on the TV. She had on _Whose Line is it anyway? _"Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You like me?"

I paused for a second, and stiffened up, "Yes."

"Okay. Since when?"

"I guess since yesterday." It was really since the fake date but I didn't want to admit that to her.

"O, okay," she said and focused on the TV again. We had to straighten this out.

"You don't like me," I told her.

"I never said that."

"So you do like me?"

"I never said that either," she said a little shaky and she balled her hands into fists and then unraveled them and played with her fingers. "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for last night, I do like you."

**

* * *

****A/N: What do you think?**

**Signed,**

**FlowerBud**


	8. Critical

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please note that I am going to change my penname. It will be .Happiness. Anyway, thank you for the nice reviews and here is chapter eight! Also I know that

_**The Proposal **_**hasn't come out yet but I wanted to use in my story so enjoy!**

**Sonny's POV:**

Okay, Sonny, you just told _Chad _you liked him. You sit there and stare at him; waiting for his response. He says nothing but looks at you and stares into your eyes. And what do you do? You fall into his trap and stare back into his; you're drowning in the blue that is his eyes.

And only Chad Dylan Cooper would ruin the moment and say, "Really?" You fall out of his trap and see that his face is enthusiastic.

You don't want to break his heart, _again_, so you reply with a, "Yes, I do." He doesn't say anything back, probably because he had nothing to say.

"So what do we do?" You go tell him that you have had major crush on him ever since he pretended to be your boyfriend _or_ you can tell him that you really like him and not the fan girl type.

"We could be together and skip all this drama," I like that idea. "Or we could go through all the drama."

"I like idea one."

"Me too."

"So are we like together?"

"Well I like you and you like me, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, then yes. I guess we are together."

"Wow, I never knew I would be together with Sonny Munroe."

* * *

We walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. I hadn't let go of his hand ever since he picked me up from my house. He still had that cold. His voice was rough and he sneezed every two seconds. I insisted that he would stay at his house and I would take care of him. But, his director already got irritated at him for missing yesterday. I got bottled water and he got a banana. We sat at our own little table in the back.

"When are we going to tell your friends that we are dating?"

"How are you going to act with that voice of yours," I tried to change the subject.

"Sonny,"

"I don't know."

"Well take your time," he was so much more caring then he old self. "I'm going to take you to the movies tonight, what do you want to see?"

"You're not well enough to go to the movies," I insisted.

"I'm not as bad as you were," that's true.

"Fine what about _the Proposal_?"

"Okay."

**Chad's POV:**

I picked Sonny up around five o'clock for the movie. She was a little jumpy and nervous. When we arrived at the movie theater Sonny and I tried to avoid the cameras and paparazzi.

"Two for the _Proposal,_" I said to the lady at the box office.

"That will be $6.00 please," I handed her the money and she gave me the tickets. We walked into the theater and she handed her ticket to the man to let her in. I did the same.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked her.

"Just water, you?"

"Water, let's go," I took her hand and we walked over to the concession area. We both got our waters and walked into theater three where the movie was playing. We sat in the back seats. I gave her my jacket because she looked cold. She scrunched up next to me and laid her head on m I gave her my jacket because she looked cold. She scrunched up next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

* * *

The movie was pretty funny, but Sonny fell asleep halfway through. She did say she had a long day at the studio. When the movie was over I woke her up and we walked out. She was dead on her feet while we walked back to my car. She fell back asleep on the way there so it was a quiet ride. I woke her up when we got back to her house and she seemed more awake so she invited me in. We sat on her bed and played her old Candy Land game.

"You may advance to the Gumdrop Mountains," she laughed. I laughed along with her.

"Thank," cough, "you my dear." She laughed harder. I loved her laugh so much.

"Did you like the movie?" She asked.

"It was alright," I said. She sighed. There was slight knock on the door.

"Do you kids want cookies?" Mrs. Munroe came in with a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks mom," Sonny said. Her mom set the cookies down on the table and the left the room. Sonny got up, grabbed two, and handed me one.

"Chad, thank you for taking me out tonight."

"I had a nice time," I said. We smiled and looked into each other's eyes. We moved closer and closer together until our lips collided together.

It was a long, lingering kiss. She twisted her fingers in my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I then realized that it wasn't healthy for me, a sick person, to be kissing a just-got-better-from-being-sick-person. I broke away immediately and sneezed and she laughed.

That's when Sonny's mom came in on us in an awkward position. "Umm, Chad, your mom is on the phone. She said it's critical."


	9. Charlotte

**A/N: I got some comments saying the tickets were so cheap. I ticket where I live is like $3-5 so yeah. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Sonny's POV:**

Chad got up of my bed and my mom handed him the phone. My mom walked out of my room.

"Hello?" Chad said into the receiver.

"What? Oh my God," Chad started freaking out. He looked like he was at the breaking point. He hit the end button.

"Chad? What is it?" I got up and hugged him tightly.

"I have to go," he broke away and walked out of my bedroom. I followed after him. He was almost at my front door when I grabbed his hand.

"Let my go with you," I said to him.

"Come on," we walked out of my house, he grabbed my hand tighter. He pulled me faster along with him to his car. He opened the door for me and I got it. I strapped myself into the seat and he got into the driver's seat. Chad started the car and started zooming down the road.

"Chad what happened? Where are we going?" I yelled at him.

"My older sister was in her boyfriend's car. He was drunk and he crashed into another car. My sister isn't okay right now," he sucked in his breath.

"Chad I'm sorry," he took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed mine. We came up to the hospital. He parked out front and we both got out of the car. He grabbed my hand again and we ran in through the emergency entrance. We went up to the receptionist who looked really bored.

"Charlotte Cooper," he said to the lady.

"Are you family," the receptionist asked.

"Yes, brother," Chad said.

"Ms. Cooper is in surgery right now and will be out in about an hour. You may visit her afterward." Chad and I sat down in the only two empty chairs. He grabbed my hand tighter and pulled out his cell phone.

"Mom where are you?"

"Okay," pause, "okay. Bye." He laid his head against the wall and I rubbed his shoulder. He picked his head up and I wrapped both my arms around one of his and laid my head on his shoulder. He laid his head softly on mine.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, no one was in the room except Chad, me, and the receptionist. It was really quiet and light in the room. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11 o'clock.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked Chad.

"About an hour or so," Chad's voice was not only rough but lifeless.

"Isn't your sister supposed to be out by now?"

"The surgery is running longer then planned," he looked at me. I still had on his jacket and I felt my eyes drooping down. "I'm going to take you back home now," he helped me get up but I kept my arms around one of his and I leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. He helped me into his car and I strapped myself in. He got in and started the car. I tried to keep myself awake.

"Chad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried, this has never happened to me before."

"Chad, I'm really sorry," he was quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got back up to my house, he helped me up to the front door and then my mom carried me to my bed. When I was alone in my room, I felt a single tear run down my face. I felt so bad for Chad. It had been a really long night and even though I didn't know his sister, I wanted to know if she was okay.

* * *

I was awaken by my phone mooing. It was seven o'clock in the morning. It was a text from Chad.

_Meet me by the cafeteria._

_Love,_

_Chad._

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I _still _had on Chad's jacket and the same clothes I had on yesterday. I brushed out my rat's nest hair and took off the jacket. I looked paler then usual. I brushed my teeth and took a warm shower. When I got out I put on some pajamas and a robe and went to the kitchen for breakfast. My must have already left for work. She made pancakes for me and they were on an orange plate. I ate only one and put the other in the fridge. I went back to the bathroom and dried my hair. Then I put on a green baby top shirt and skin tight jeans with black boots.

I walked outside and decided to take my bike to work. The studio wasn't so far away. When I got there I parked my bike in the bike rack area. I had my bag with me; it was heavy with two scripts in there. I ran up to the cafeteria and Chad was waiting there with that same blank look on his face. I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back and the covered his mouth because of a cough.

"Is your sister okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine. After I dropped you off I went back to the hospital and waited for another hour and the nurse said I could see her. I stayed with her for another hour and then went home. She has to stay there for another week." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me back. He kissed me once on the lips and then we walked hand in hand into the cafeteria.

**A/N: I didn't know how to end this one but there you go! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Love Me

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter ten, hope you enjoy.**

**Chad's POV:**

"Goodbye Chad," my sister, Charlotte said to me. Charlotte was my one and only sister. She was the kind of sister that never fought with you.

"No, please don't leave me," I felt the tears flowing down my face. We were in a dark alley and Charlotte's boyfriend, Nick, drove up in his car.

"Chad, I know what I'm doing, I'll see you later," I couldn't take it an anymore. I grabbed Charlotte's wrist and dug my nails into her skin. "Ow, Chad," she broke away and got into Nick's car. I stood there hopeless as I watched the happy couple kiss each other in the car. Charlotte had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Nick was drunk, I knew that for sure by the way he called my sister baby and sweetie. They finally drove off and I called after her, "Charlotte!" I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands as I heard the crash and the scream that came from my beloved sister. I let the sobs escape my mouth.

I woke up with a gasp and looked at the clock. Eight o'clock and it was Saturday. I picked up my phone and dialed Sonny's number. It rang.

"Hello?" Sonny answered in a chirpy voice.

"Hey it's me. I know it's early but, can you come over?"

"Yeah sure, I'll come now."

"K, bye."

"Bye," she hung up. I got out of bed and put on some clean clothes. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs, no one was home. I got the door.

"Hey," she said and walked in.

"Hi, umm, do you want breakfast?" I led her to the dining room table and I got her a plate. I got one for myself and picked up a muffin. She copied me and took a bite out of it.

"Have you ever had one of those dreams that, after you wake up you still feel like you're in that dream? Has that ever happened to you?"

"Yes, those are freaky," I poured her some milk and then some for myself. "Why? Did that happen to you?"

"Uhh, yeah. Scary." She patted my shoulder.

"So what do you want to do today?" We thought, "O, I know the most beautiful place to have a picnic."

"Okay, let's do that."

* * *

We drove up to she said was beautiful and it was. The grass was pure green and there was no one there. There was a lake and she forced me to bring my bathing suit. We got out of the car. Our bathing suits were on under our clothes so we took off the regular clothes and she jumped into the lake. When she came up I went running in too. It was freezing cold.

"Oh my God, it's freezing in here," I said and my teeth chattered.

"Not for me. I'm from Wisconsin; everything is cold there." We hung out in the lake for a little while and then got out. We dried off and put on our regular clothes. She got out the picnic basket and we went far off into the meadow. She laid out a blanket and we both sat down.

I opened the picnic basket and took out the two sandwiches she packed. I handed her hers and unwrapped mine. I lay down on the blanket and she curled her legs up.

"Isn't this nice?"

"Yeah," I said. We were quiet for a little bit and she changed the subject.

"So what was your dream about?" I stared at her. I didn't really want to tell what my dream was about. "Oh, okay."

"I brought you this," she pulled out a small wrapped gift. "You've been so nice to me and I know you're going through a rough time," she handed me the gift. "Open it," I did and it was a small jewelry box. When I opened it a necklace with a small half of a heart hanging from the chain. "I have the other half," she unveiled the same necklace around her neck. "I got it for you as a chain because I knew you wouldn't wear a necklace," she continued to ramble on until I quieted her with a kiss. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I cradled her face.

We broke away, "I love it," she hugged me tightly and we stayed like that for a long time. She finally let go and broke away.

"It's six o'clock," she said.

"Already?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's go," she took my hand and we ran back to my car. Sonny turned up the radio a bit. She must really love channel 12. _Never Say Never _by _the Fray _was playing. She sang along softly to the lyrics.

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

I've never actually heard the song before, but it reminded me of my sister. It kind of made me sad just to listen to it.

"Sonny, do you have a sister?"

"Two. They're eight year old twins. Jolee and Belle. They live with my dad back home in Wisconsin."

"Oh." When we got back to my house, she helped me make dinner. We made grilled cheese. After that we were watching _Two and a Half Men _in my living room. She had her head rested on my shoulder like she always did and I held both her hands. Charlotte was coming home in three days, I couldn't wait.

"Sonny, do you want to meet my sister?"

"I would love to," It was good to have Sonny by my side. I haven't regretted becoming her friend ever since I offered her to be friends. I wrapped my arms around her. And she moved her head from my shoulder to my chest. It was eight o'clock and Sonny already told her mom she was sleeping over at "Tawni's" house. Sonny said her mom would never let her sleep over here, she was mad that her mom didn't trust her.

Sonny fell asleep and I laid her head on one of the couch pillows. As I went to go get a blanket for her, I saw a picture of Charlotte and me. I was seven years old and had my two front teeth missing and I had glasses; I looked so much like a nerd. She had her long blonde hair up in her usual ponytail. I brought down a blanket down to Sonny. I took Sonny's shoes off and then laid the blanket on top of her. I turned all the lights off and sat in the chair.

* * *

The next day Sonny changed into a change of clothes she brought. My parents weren't coming home until Charlotte was. They decided to spend the week at the hospital with her. Sonny made breakfast for me. I didn't fall asleep until four AM and I woke up at almost 11. I had that same nightmare again. Only Charlotte just got out of the hospital and it happened to her again. It was even more terrifying to see it all again.

Sonny has helped me so much within the last days. I wanted to return the favor and I had just the idea!


	11. Where?

**A/N: Here is chapter eleven, hope you enjoy!**

**Sonny's POV:**

"Chad, where are we going?" We were at LAX and Chad never said where we were going.

"Chad! Hello," a gorgeous woman came running up to Chad and hugged his tightly. She had long blonde hair in a tidy ponytail. She was wearing black jeans and a pink silky shirt

"Sonny, this is my sister, Charlotte. Charlotte my girlfriend, Sonny," Charlotte shook my hand.

"Charlotte is coming with us to where we are going,"

"Which is," I led him on.

"I don't know," Chad pretended to think.

"Chaddy, don't tease her," Charlotte hit his shoulder softly.

"Chaddy? That is so cute," Charlotte and I laughed.

"Flight to," I didn't hear anything after that. Chad covered my ears and I elbowed him in the rib, but I was too late, the announcer was done talking.

"That's not us," Chad said, "Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"No," I said. We had already put our luggage on the cart and Chad bought me some magazines. Chad had put the heart chain in his pocket because he didn't want to wear it as a necklace.

"Do you have to you know, go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah I'll go," I handed Chad the magazines.

"I'll take you," Charlotte said. We walked over to the bathrooms and came back a little later.

"Flight to," again he covered my ears.

"That's us," Chad said and took my hand.

LINE

Chad let me have the window seat, he took the middle and Charlotte took aisle.

"Where are those magazines?" I asked.

"I put them in your bag," Chad said. I dug through my bag and found Tween Weekly. I read the table of contents. _Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe: Juicy Couple! _

"What?" I nearly shrieked.

"What happened?" Chad asked. I showed him the picture of him and me outside the cafeteria that day. "I thought you didn't want to tell anyone?"

"I didn't and I still don't," I read through the article. It had man I read through the article. It had many pictures of us, including at the hospital. This really disturbed me; I laid my head down on the head rest and felt tears run down my cheeks. I didn't want to be followed around by paparazzi.

"What's wrong?" Chad said.

"I didn't want this to happen,"

"Me either," he wiped the tears away and I tried to get a hold of myself.

LINE

I fell asleep (Sonny's been sleeping a TON!) on the plane and woke up to downward bumps. I looked over and found my head laid on Chad's shoulder. He was sleeping and snoring lightly. _Told you that you snored, Cooper! _Charlotte was awake, reading a magazine. I felt another bump and grabbed the arm rests with my hands.

"It's just turbulence," Charlotte told me.Chad woke up slowly and found me panicking. I grabbed his hand tightly and he put his arm around my shoulders. I saw a camera flash and I hid my face in his chest.

"Please," Chad told the photographer, annoyed. I lifted my face up and looked out the window. It was all white; I hated planes and being up in the sky. I heard a small child start bawling behind us. I took out my phone and turned it on. I know you weren't supposed to have your phone out on planes, but I always did. It said: 5 new messages from Lucy. I tapped on Chad's shoulder and showed him my phone.

Chad took the phone from my hands and read the text messages. "Well this is idiotic," Chad said disgusted.

"What'd she say?" A saw the phone vibrate in his hands.

"Sonny's phone," he answered. Then he handed the phone to me quickly.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hello is this Sonny Munroe?" Lucy asked in a deep voice.

"Lucy, don't be such an idiot, I have something called caller ID, goodbye," a hit the end button really hard. I read the text messages and they said _is this Sonny Munroe? _

"We are now landing at," Chad covered my ears, "please put your seatbelts on." I never took my seatbelt off in the first place. It was really dark outside. We landed and I took my seatbelt off.

LINE

Chad told Charlotte to bring me to a cab and make sure I didn't see any of the scenery. Chad came out to the cab moments later with our luggage. He put them in the trunk and we were taken to a hotel called Staybridge. Charlotte covered my eyes and took me into the hotel lobby. I didn't notice before but she had many scratches on her hands and arms. Chad carried in all the luggage and Charlotte checked in.

Charlotte got her own room and Chad and I shared a two bed room. We told Charlotte goodnight and then Chad and I walked to our room.

"Your sister is so nice," I told him.

"Yeah, she is."

"Where are we?"

"I still don't know,"

"Chad?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," he stopped at what I was guessing is our room and took out the key card. He slid it and opened the door for me. I set my suitcase down on one of the beds and took out my pajamas.

"I'll be in the bathroom," I yelled.

"K," he yelled back. I put on yellow pants and a white tank top. When I came out he was already dressed.

"That was quick," I said.

"Well us actors get into the habit of dressing quickly," I pushed him onto the bed and lay down next to him.

"It's kind of weird not knowing where I am," he laughed. I got up, "Goodnight," I said.

"Night," he told me and went out the light.


	12. Sonny Munroe's Old BFF

**Chad's POV:**

"Wake UP!" Sonny rocked me back and forth. I opened my eyes and she was wearing her up, which was a first. It was to the side and her bangs where pushed to the side. "Good morning sleepyhead," she laughed. I pushed the covers up and she was fully dressed.

"Good Morning sunshine Sally," I said back.

"Hey early bird gets the worm and I did. The breakfast buffet is closed so I went to the _Middleton _McDonalds for you!" She pushed me back on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me we were in Wisconsin?"

"I wanted to make it a surprise but you ruined it," she hugged me.

"You are so awesome, thank you so much," I patted her back. "Go get dressed," she told me like she was my mother.

"I'm taking you to your parent's house today, surprise," I walked into the bathroom.

"O, Jolee and Belle will be so excited," she squealed. I put on a red shirt with another button down shirt on top with the sleeves rolled up. I walked out of the bathroom and Sonny was about to explode with happiness.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded quickly. Her cheeks were rosy red; I thought it was really cute. She grabbed my hand and walked fast out of the room.

"What about Charlotte?" She asked.

"She has some business thing with her company," Charlotte worked as a producer and she was trying to find fresh new faces for a movie.

"I can't wait for you to meet my family!" She gushed as we got into a cab. Her parent's house wasn't far from the hotel. It was very big and snow covered half of it. She ran up to the backyard's fence and opened it. It was very quiet outside. Her backyard had a swing set and the seats had snow on them.

We walked into her house and it was really quiet except the music blasting from a room. "That's Jolee and Belle. Come on, I want you to meet them," she took my hand and we ran up the stairs. The music sounded familiar now, it was Hannah Montana. Sonny opened the door and the twins were dancing. They both had short brown hair that was cut into a bob style cut to their shoulders.

"Sonny!" They both rushed up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Girls, this is a friend of mine, Chad."

"Yeah, we know who you are," one of them looked they were about to faint.

"This is Jolee," Sonny pointed to the one who was star struck, "and Belle," she said to the one who could either keep it under control or wasn't a big CDC fan.

"Well we are going to go, bye guys,"

"See you later," Belle said. We walked down the steps and Sonny's father, I think, was standing there.

"Dad!" Sonny hugged her dad. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Chad"

"Boyfriend?" I shook Mr. Munroe's hand.

"Yes, dad, don't make a big deal," Sonny told him.

"CHAD AND SONNY ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND?!" We turned around and Belle was standing there. "Why?" She ran upstairs.

"Bells! Come back," Sonny ran back upstairs. I looked at Mr. Munroe with a confused look and I ran after Sonny. _What's going on? _I opened the door to the twin's room. One was sitting next to Sonny on the top bunk and the other was laid down on the bottom reading a copy of Tween Weekly. Sonny looked at me.

"Belle, I can make my own decisions now,"

"But I never get to see you anymore, now you have a boyfriend?" The little girl was sobbing into Sonny's shirt uncontrollably. I felt very guilty. I walked out and closed the door. I waited outside the room. I heard Sonny say she was going to be right back. She came out and closed the door.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault, she thinks she is the boss of my life and she can make my decisions and tell me who I can date and who I can't," She looked at me. "How much longer until we go back home?"

"I thought you would want to see your family and spend time with them so a week," she sighed. "Or if you want to go home sooner, two more days," she nodded.

LINE!

We stayed at her house for dinner and then left. The next day we went sight seeing with Jolee. For the third day, I had something planned for Sonny. I knew she wasn't going to like it, but I felt like she needed it.

"This is the second time in one weekend, that you haven't told me where we are going," I was pulling her hand along with me because she had a blindfold on. There was someone else sitting on one of the park benches, she was also blindfolded.

"Okay, take off the blindfolds," they both did.

"Sonny?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Lucy?" Sonny tried to walk away but I grabbed her hand. I pulled her towards the bench and sat her down next to Lucy.

"Now, Sonny, you told me that you and Lucy have been best friends since kindergarden and you don't want to fight with her," I said to Sonny then turned over to Lucy, "Lucy, when I spoke to you on the phone, you said that you didn't mean to get mad, but your new friends forced you to be mad at Sonny at the first chance you got," Sonny looked at Lucy and her breathing started getting shaky, she grabbed my hand.

"Both of you didn't want to get mad at each other but you did. Sonny, I took you here because I want you to have your best friend back," Sonny was still in shock of what Lucy did. Lucy looked straight ahead with her arms crossed over her chest; her face was still mad. Sonny looked as if she was going to started bawling but she tried to keep it in.

"I still don't want to be your friend," Lucy said angrily.

"I didn't mean to," Sonny's unstable voice said.

"Sonny, you _embarrassed_ me," I was starting to regret this; Lucy didn't deserve to be Sonny's friend.

"Lucy, if _you _where _my _friend then you wouldn't of got mad at me. You only did it so you can be friends with some other people," Sonny choked out. They were both silent for a long time. Until Sonny broke it, "I'm sorry,"

"Like I care," Lucy said like a spoiled brat.

"Lucy, who told you to get mad at me," Sonny asked.

"Your friend, Tawni," Lucy finally looked at Sonny, smiled, and walked off. That's when Sonny finally let the sobs break free.


	13. Fate

**Sonny's POV:**

"When I get home I am going to," I said through my teeth into the phone.

"You're going to what? Nice, sweet Sonny Munroe wouldn't hurt a fly," Tawni laughed back. Again, this was one of her schemes to get me kicked off So Random, but it wouldn't work. I was totally going to get her back for this.

"Just be scared," I hung up the phone. Chad and I were in a cab back to the studio. I called Lucy and we made up, surprisingly. Lucy realized that Tawni is just an idiot and she was pleading for my mercy.

"Hey are you okay," Chad asked me. I had a major headache and was gripping the sides of my head.

"So much has happened," I put my head between my knees. "Do you have any Tylenol?" He pulled out a small medicine box and handed me two. I swallowed them and took a drink of water.

He rubbed my back softly, "we're almost home." I had my hair up in the messiest ponytail. The studio was beginning to come into view and my headache slowly drifted away. Chad got the bags out of the trunk once we got out and I took mine. I was so happy to be home.

"I got it," I said.

"What," he asked confused.

"Give me your phone," he pulled out his black Razor and passed it to me. I scrolled through his contacts and finally found the one I was looking for. James Conroy is Tawni's close boyfriend at the moment and that's exactly who I was calling.

"Chad," James said into the phone.

"Actually it's Tawni," I did a surprisingly good impression of Tawni. Chad's eyes widened.

"Oh, hey Tawni," James said seductively.

"James, I've been thinking," Chad smiled, "and this isn't working. What if you start cheating on me with _beautiful_ Sonny?"

"What?"

"James, it's over. Before I go, call my cell and call me really bad names in every language you can think of,"

"What," he repeated.

"Don't ask, just do it," I hung up. I fist pounded Chad. I cleared my throat, "Come on," we half ran to my dressing room. When we got there, Tawni was crying on the couch. "Tawni what happened," I asked in a fake confused tone.

"Don't act dumb Sonny, I know what you did," she spit at me, metaphorically.

"What? What did I do," my hand flew to my heart as I pretended to act dramatic.

"James broke up with me and I know you had something to do with it," I was about to break out into laughter.

"Oh my God, James broke up with you? I am so sorry," I sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder. She flinched away. "Well on the brighter side, Lucy and I are friends again," I got up, "Wow, Tawni you caused all of this and everything and it all ended up okay," she looked at me confused, "I got the love of my life, my best friend is now closer to me then ever, and I didn't get kicked off my dream job," I smiled at her. She groaned and ran out of the room.

A smile spread from ear to ear on my face. Chad high-fived me, a little hard, "So what now," he asked.

"I know!"

LINE!

We were at the ice cream shop where two months ago, Chad became my new BFF. We both ordered the same thing as we did, even though he didn't like it.

"You know, this tastes better the second time around," I laughed.

"Chad thank you so much. If you hadn't walked through that door two months ago we wouldn't be here," he smiled.

"Fate," he said.

"What?"

"Fate made me walk through the door," I laughed at him.

"You believe in fate?"

"Yeah," we finished the ice cream. Then we went to the mall, the park, our spot, and played Candyland at my house. Maybe fate really did put him in the ice cream shop two months ago.

End

**A/N: What'd you think? I really enjoyed writing this story and I am going to miss it so much. Sorry for the short chapter, I have writer's block yet again. Anyways if you enjoy my stories check out **_**Dancing Queen **_**and **_**Accidentally on Purpose**_**. They are both written by me so check it out.**

**Sonny: Check out FlowerBud's stories!**

**Tawni: Yeah, check it out!**


End file.
